1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for monitoring actions taken in a network data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of computers and ever-increasing computing power available to nearly every person in developed countries, computers have changed the lives of countless millions of people. With this increased access to computers worldwide, hacking and unauthorized access to networks has become an increasingly serious problem. Hackers or other persons attempt to gain access to networks and computers to secure information and/or perform some prank or mischief. A person may try to gain unauthorized access to a network to obtain information, such as credit card numbers, confidential technology, or business information. A person also may try to cripple a network or deface a Web site as a prank.
Currently, some security measures include limiting access to a network or computer by most users to normal business hours, limiting access to key files in the root, and requiring new passwords to be used at regular intervals. These measures and other currently available measures, are good for minimizing illegal break-ins, but have limits.
For example, if the person trying to gain access to the network has the user ID and password for an administrator with root access, this person can gain access to all of the system resources. A hacker failing to gain access to one resource is able to browse and attempt to access other resources. Also, if the hacker performs tasks allowed to be performed by the user, nothing can be done about those actions. For example, if the stolen user ID and password is for a user that has access to credit card numbers on a network, then the hacker may access those numbers.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer implemented instructions for preventing unauthorized access to a network or computer system.